Ηγεμόνες Αυστρίας
Ηγεμόνες Αυστρίας Rulers of Austria thumb|250px|[[ .]] Είναι Εισαγωγή This is a list of margraves, dukes, archdukes, and emperors of Austria. The territory was ruled by the Babenberg family until 1246 and by the Habsburg family from 1282 to 1918. Margraves of Austria The Title in German is named "Markgraf" the Mark means a territory and comes from Latin language. The March of Austria also named as "Marcha Orientalis" was first formed in 976 out of the lands that had once been the March of Pannonia in Carolingian times. Eldest known Document dates back to 996 including the written name "ostarrichi", in a Document transferring land in nowadays Austria to a monastery in Bavaria. In 1156, the Privilegium Minus elevated the march to a Duchy independent of the Duchy of Bavaria. Mention that originally the Names are Spelled Different as they originate from German: Henry=Heinrich, Adalbert als Albert or Albrecht, Ernest=Ernst, Frederick=Friedrich, Herman=Hermann, Ottokar spelled in Bohemian Otakar, Wenceslaus=Wenzeslaus Vaclaw/Wladislaw or Wenzel, Rudolf also Rudolph, William=Wilhelm Charles=Karl or Hungarian Karolý or Czech Károl Babenberg dynasty *Λεοπόλδος Α' (Leopold I of Austria (Babenberg)), Margrave 976-994 * Ερρίκος Α' (Henry I of Austria), Margrave 994-1018 *Αδαλβέρτος (Adalbert of Austria), Margrave 1018-1055 * Ερνέστος Β' (Ernest of Austria (Babenberg), Margrave 1055-1075 *Λεοπόλδος Β' (Leopold II of Austria), Margrave 1075-1095 *Λεοπόλδος Γ' (Leopold III of Austria (Babenberg)) (Saint Leopold), Margrave 1095-1136 *Λεοπόλδος Δ' (Leopold IV of Austria (Babenberg)), Margrave 1136-1141, Duke of Bavaria 1139-1141 *Ερρίκος Β' (Henry II of Austria|Henry II Jasomirgott]], Margrave 1141-1156, Duke of Bavaria 1141-1156, Duke of Austria from 1156 Dukes of Austria Babenberg dynasty * Ερρίκος Β' (Henry II of Austria|Henry II Jasomirgott]], Duke of Austria 1156-1177 *Λεοπόλδος Ε' (Leopold V of Austria (Babenberg), Duke 1177-1194 :acquired the Duchy of Styria in 1192 *Φρειδερίκος Α' (Frederick I of Austria (Babenberg)|Frederick I]], Duke 1195-1198 *Λεοπόλδος ΣΤ' (Leopold VI of Austria|Leopold VI]], Duke 1198-1230 *Φρειδερίκος Β' (Frederick II of Austria|Frederick II the Quarrelsome]], Duke 1230-1246 Interregnum After Frederick's death, the succession of the Duchy was disputed between various claimants: *Λαδίσλαος Α' (Vladislavus, Margrave of Moravia|Vladislaus]], son of Wenceslaus I of Bohemia, claimant 1246-1247 :He married Frederick's niece Gertrude of Austria in 1247 and was acclaimed by the nobility as the future Duke but died soon afterwards. *Ερμάννος (Herman VI, Margrave of Baden]], claimant 1248-1250 :He married Gertrude after Vladislav's death but was rejected by the Austrian estates and could not establish his rule. *Φρειδερίκος Βα' (Frederick I, Margrave of Baden]], claimant 1250-1268, son of Herman and Gertrude *Οττοκάρος (Ottokar II of Bohemia|Přemysl Ottokar II]], son of Wenceslaus I of Bohemia, and later King of Bohemia, claimant 1251-1278 :Wenceslaus invaded Austria in 1250 and installed his son as governor. Ottokar was acclaimed by the nobility as Duke in 1251 and married Duke Frederick II's sister Margaret in 1252. In 1260 he was invested as Duke by King Richard of Cornwall, King of Germany. Habsburg Dukes and Archdukes of Austria ;Austria in the Late Middle Ages In 1278, Ροδόλφος Α' (Rudolph I of Habsburg), King of Germany, defeated Ottokar and took control of Austria. In 1282 he invested his sons with the Duchies of Austria and Styria, thereby securing it for the Habsburg dynasty: *Αλβέρτος Α' (Albert I of Habsburg|Albert I]], Duke 1282-1308, also King of Germany, jointly with **Ροδόλφος Β' (Rudolph II of Austria|Rudolph II]], son of King Rudolph I, Duke 1282-1283 ** Ροδόλφος Γ' (Rudolph I (Bohemia), Rudolph III), son of Albert I, Duke 1298-1307 *Φρειδερίκος Γ' (Frederick III of Austria (Habsburg), the Fair), son of Albert I, Duke 1308-1330, also claiming the Kingship of Germany, jointly with **Λεοπόλδος Ζ' (Leopold I of Austria (Habsburg)), son of Albert I, Duke 1308-1326 *Αλβέρτος Β' (Albert II of Austria), son of Albert I, Duke 1330-1358 jointly with **Όθων (Otto, Duke of Austria|Otto the Merry]], son of Albert I, Duke 1330-1339 Albert II and Otto acquired the the Duchies of Carinthia and Carniola in 1335 **Λεοπόλδος Η' (Leopold II, Duke of Austria), son of Otto, Duke 1339-1344, underage *Ροδόλφος Δ' (Rudolf IV of Austria|Rudolph IV the Founder]], son of Albert II, Duke 1358-1365 acquired the County of Tyrol in 1369 The Privilegium Maius, fabricated by Rudolf in 1359, attempted to invest the Dukes of Austria with the special position of an Archduke. This title was frequently used by Ernest the Iron and other Dukes but not recognized by other princes of the Holy Roman Empire until Frederick V became Emperor and confirmed the Privilegium in 1453. Rudolf was succeeded by his brothers that at first ruled jointly: *Αλβέρτος Γ' (Albert III of Austria), Duke 1365-1395 also called "Albrecht" *Λεοπόλδος Θ' (Leopold III of Austria (Habsburg)), Duke 1365-1386 The territories were divided between the brothers and their descendants in the Treaty of Neuberg in 1379: The Albertinian Line received the Archduchy of Austria, later called Lower Austria (not to be confused with the namesake modern state): :*Αλβέρτος Γ' (Albert III of Austria), Duke 1365-1395 :*Αλβέρτος Δ' (Albert IV of Austria), Duke 1395-1404 :*Αλβέρτος Ε' (Albert II of Habsburg|Albert V), Duke 1404-1439, also King of Germany (as Albert II), Bohemia and Hungary :**under the joint guardianship of Leopold IV and Ernest the Iron, both of the Leopoldinian Line, until 1411. :*vacant 1439-1440 :*Λαδίσλαος Β' (Ladislaus Posthumus of Bohemia and Hungary|Ladislaus Posthumus]], Duke 1440-1457, also King of Bohemia Hungary :**under the guardianship of Frederick V of Inner Austria, until 1452 :After Ladislaus' death his territories passed to the Leopoldinian Line: :*Φρειδερίκος Ε' (Frederick III, Holy Roman Emperor|Frederick V]], Archduke 1457-1493, jointly with: :*Αλβέρτος ΣΤ' (Albert VI of Austria|Albert VI), Archduke 1457-1463, controlled the region above the Enns river since 1458 and the entire duchy since 1462 The Leopoldinian Line received the Duchies of Styria, Carinthia and Carniola, the County of Tyrol and Further Austria: :*Λεοπόλδος Θ' (Leopold III of Austria (Habsburg)), Duke 1365-1386 :*Γουλιέλμος (William of Austria|William]], Duke 1386-1406, jointly with: :**Λεοπόλδος Ι' (Leopold IV of Austria (Habsburg)), Duke 1386-1411, effectively restricted to Further Austria, 1396-1406 also ruling Tyrol :**Ερνέστος Β' (Ernest of Austria (Habsburg)|Ernest the Iron]], Duke 1402-1424 :**Φρειδερίκος Δ' (Friedrich IV of Austria|Frederick IV]], Duke 1402-1439 :In 1406, the Leopoldinian lines split their territories: :The Ernestine line received the Duchies of Styria, Carinthia and Carniola, also called Inner Austria: ::*Ερνέστος Β' (Ernest of Austria (Habsburg)|Ernest the Iron]], Archduke 1402-1424 ::*Φρειδερίκος Ε' (Frederick III, Holy Roman Emperor, Frederick V), Archduke 1424-1493, also King of Germany and Emperor (as Frederick III), jointly with: ::*Αλβέρτος ΣΤ' (Albert VI of Austria|Albert VI), Archduke 1424-1463 ::**both under the guardianship of Frederick IV of Tyrol, until 1435 :The Elder Tyrolean Line received Tyrol and soon also Further Austria. These territories were also called Upper Austria (not to be confused with the namesake modern state): ::*Φρειδερίκος Δ' ο Κενοθύλακος (Friedrich IV of Austria]], Duke 1402-1439, after 1411 also Further Austria ::*Σιγισμόνδος (Sigismund, Archduke of Austria), Archduke 1439-1490 ::**until 1446 under the guardianship of Frederick V of Inner Austria :In 1490 these territories were handed over to ::*Μαξιμιλιανός (Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor]], Archduke 1490-1519 *Matthias Corvinus, King of Hungary, claimed the Austrian territories and occupied Austria proper and Styria. Claiming the title "Duke of Austria", he resided in Vienna from 1485 to his death in 1490. In Early Modern Europen times The Austrian territories were again reunited in 1493 under: *Μαξιμιλιανός Α' (Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor), Archduke 1493-1519, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect * Κάρολος Α' (Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor|Charles I]], Archduke 1519-1521, also King of Germany and Emperor (as Charles V), King of Spain (as Charles I) * Φερδινάνδος Α' (Ferdinand I, Holy Roman Emperor|Ferdinand I]], Archduke 1521-1564, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect, King of Bohemia and Hungary In 1564 the Austrian territories were again divided among Emperor Ferdinand's sons: Lower Austria (Austria proper) passed to Ferdinand's 1st son Maximilian: :*Μαξιμιλιανός Β' (Maximilian II, Holy Roman Emperor), Archduke 1564-1576, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect, King of Bohemia and Hungary :*Ροδόλφος Ε' (Rudolf II, Holy Roman Emperor, Rudolph V]], 1st son of Emperor Maximilian II, Archduke 1576-1608, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect, King of Bohemia and Hungary :*Ματθαίος Β' (Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor), 2nd son of Emperor Maximilian II, Archduke 1608-1619, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect, King of Bohemia and Hungary :Rudolf and Matthias died without issue and the territories passed to the descendants of Emperor Ferdinand's 3rd son Charles. Upper Austria (Tyrol, Further Austria) passed to Emperor Ferdinand's 2nd son Ferdinand: :* Φερδινάνδος Β' (Ferdinand II of Austria), Archduke 1564-1595 :Ferdinand died without an agnatic heir and his territories passed to the descendants of his brother Maximilian: :*Ματθαίος Β' (Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor|), 2nd son of Emperor Maximilian II, 1595-1619 :**Μαξιμιλιανός Γ' (Maximilian III, Archduke of Austria), 3rd son of Emperor Maximilian II, governor 1612-1618, also Grand Master of the Teutonic Order :Matthias died without issue and the territories passed to the descendants of Emperor Ferdinand's 3rd son Charles. Inner Austria ("Inner-Österreich")(Styria, Carinthia and Carniola) passed to Emperor Ferdinand's 3rd son Charles: :* Κάρολος Β' (Charles II of Austria), Archduke 1564-1590) :* Φερδινάνδος Γ' (Ferdinand II, Holy Roman Emperor), Archduke 1590-1637 :**under the regency of Maximilian, 3rd son of Emperor Maximilian II, 1593-1595 In german Articles and Books these Archdukes Names and Titles are normally completed with the Territorial Names of ther Duchy as: "Charles II of Inner Austria" = "Karl der II. von Inner Österreich" Reunited and redivided, again The Austrian territories were reunited again by inheritance in 1619 under Ferdinand III, Archduke of Inner Austria (see Ferdinand II, Holy Roman Emperor), but in 1623 five years into the Thirty Years' War he had so much to do with, Ferdinand divided them yet again, when he made his younger brother Leopold, who had been governor over Upper Austria, Archduke of those territories. Lower Austria and Inner Austria remained with the elder line (Ferdinand II, Holy Roman Emperor): :* Φερδινάνδος Γ' (Ferdinand II, Holy Roman Emperor), Archduke 1590/1619-1637, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect (as Ferdinand II), King of Bohemia and Hungary :* Φερδινάνδος Δ' (Ferdinand III, Holy Roman Emperor, Ferdinand IV), Archduke 1637-1657, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect (as Ferdinand III), King of Bohemia and Hungary :*Λεοπόλδος ΙΒ' (Leopold VI, Holy Roman Emperor), Archduke 1657-1705, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect (as Leopold I), King of Bohemia and Hungary. Upper Austria passed to the Younger Tyrolean Line: :*Λεοπόλδος ΙΑ' (Leopold V of Austria (Habsburg)), governor 1619-1623, Archduke 1623-1632 :*Φερδινάνδος-Κάρολος (Ferdinand Charles), Archduke 1632-1662 :**Regent Κλαυδία (Claudia de' Medici) 1632-1646 :*Σιγισμόνδος-Φραγκίσκος (Sigismund Francis of Austria), Archduke 1662-1665 :After Sigismund Francis died without issue and his territories reverted to the elder line. The Austrian territories were conclusively reunited in 1665 under: *Λεοπόλδος ΙΒ' (Leopold VI, Holy Roman Emperor), Archduke 1657/1665-1705, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect (as Leopold I), King of Bohemia and Hungary *Ιώσηφος Α' (Joseph I, Holy Roman Emperor), Archduke 1705-1711, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect, King of Bohemia and Hungary * Κάρολος Γ' (Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor, Charles III), Archduke 1711-1740, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect (as Charles VI), King of Bohemia and Hungary last Male Habsburg Throne sucessed by the Line of Habbsburg-Lorraine through the marriage between "Maria-Theresia von Habsburg" and "Franz Stephan of Lorraine" Pragmatic Sanction Charles VI left the so collad "pragmatic sanction" or german: "Pragmatische Sanction" to make sure that his eldest daughter and the children she would give birth to could reign Habsburg Territories after he had passed away. Pragmatic Sanction is primarely a law of male Primogeniture but makes it possible to become Monarch for the eldest daughters son of the last male monarch or if no male ascendant to the throne in line of sucession is avaliable for the eldest daughter herself as it happened to Maria Theresia. *Maria Theresa,"Maria Theresia" Archduchess 1740-1780, Queen of Bohemia and Hungary She is usually called "Empress Maria Theresia" following an Austrian Tradition of using the husbands titles for their wives, that´s still in use. Maria Theresia also is called "Mother of Austria/Europe". She was Mother of Marie Antoinette, Queen of France. ;By some 'schools of historical classifications'... :Maria Theresa's rule spans the beginning of the Modern Europen era, and the end of the Early Modern era. Maria Theresia was married to Francis I Holy Roman Emperor ("Franz-Stephan von Lothringen") that only was Emperor of the Roman Empire but never was allowed to participate in of the the Austrian Lands belonging to his wife. She gave birth to 16 children, two future Emperors Joseph II and Leopold II and a Queen Marie Antoinette of France All Habsburgs living today are in the Stem-Line of Maria Theresia and Franz Stephan Habsburg-Lorraine Archdukes of Austria *Ιώσηφος Β' (Joseph II, Holy Roman Emperor, Archduke 1780-1790, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect, King of Bohemia and Hungary (didn´t rule the Austrian Lands until his Mother Maria Theresia passed away.) *Λεοπόλδος ΙΓ' (Leopold II, Holy Roman Emperor|Leopold VII]], Archduke 1790-1792, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect (as Leopold II), King of Bohemia and Hungary *Φραγκίσκος Β' (Francis II, Holy Roman Emperor|Francis I]], Archduke 1792-1835, also King of Germany and Emperor-elect (as Francis II) until 1806, King of Bohemia and Hungary, Emperor of Austria (as Francis I) since 1804 * Francis Joseph I 1848-1916 * Charles I 1916-1918 *Otto von Habsburg Further all male Members of the House of Habsburg are Titled "Archduke", the females "Archduchess" in German "Erzherzog" or "Erzherzogin" until today. Emperors of Austria In 1804 Francis I adopted the new title Emperor of Austria, but kept the title of Archduke of Austria. In 1806 the Holy Roman Empire was dissolved. *Francis II 1792-1835 correctly written "Franz"(became Emperor Francis I of Austria in 1804) Titled "the Good Emperor Franz" "der gute Kaiser Franz" *Ferdinand I 1835-1848 known as "Ferdinand the Good" german: "Ferdinand der Gütige" was a mentally weak person, and needed help to rule which he had been given by his Father as the Chancellor Metternich Klemens von Metternich that controlled politics until revolutionary year of 1848 when he had to flee the Country for later return. *Francis Joseph I 1848-1916 Brother of Emperor Maximilian of Mexico (ruled 1864-1867) *Charles I 1916-1918 last reigning Monarch of Austria * Otto von Habsburg-Lothringen Crownprince or sometimes called Otto von Österreich Crownprince of Austria to be found as Otto von Habsburg (born *November 20th 1912) If he had ever reigned he would be the longest serving Monarch ever; since April 2nd 1922-?(death date of Emperor Charles I.) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αυστρία *Ηγεμόνες Γερμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Γερμανία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *